The invention is directed to a fan jet nozzle for sprayer devices for coating workpieces with liquids, particularly for high-pressure spraying, comprising a cylindrical liquid delivery channel and a nozzle slot, whereby the cylindrical channel comprises a dome-like termination or hollow dome having a semicircular cross section in a plane of section passing through a center axis of the nozzle and whereby the nozzle slot penetrates from the outside into the dome. Such fan jet nozzles have been commercially available and in use for many years.
The useful life of these fan jet nozzles is limited as a consequence of abrasion of the edges of the slot, particularly given high-pressure spraying processes working at pressures up to 300 bar and when spraying liquids that contain solid particles (metal lacquer). Even when high-quality materials are employed for the nozzles, for instance sintered hard metals, abrasion can still significantly limit the useful life of fan jet nozzles.